Love After The End
by Nakajima Hikari
Summary: Seorang siswa SMP yang terkenal reputasinya sangat buruk di sekolah. Para guru sangat prihatin dengannya. Namun tak begitu lama sikapnya berubah. Saat dia menyadari bahwa ia telah menyukai seorang gadis. Kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan bahwa gadis tersebut sebenarnya sudah meninggal?
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Nakajima Hikari **

**Title : Love After The End~**

**Type : Multichapter**

**Story Language : Indonesia, little bit Japanese**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Story chara : Nakajima Yuto, Tanaka Arika, and other supported cast**

**Pov : Nakajima Yuto**

**Disclaimer : Just hope you enjoy it ;)**

**_PART 1. SCHOOL DAYS AND BEGINNER_**

Siang ini tampak begitu lebih panas dari biasanya. Ada apa ini? Haaah, sekolah merepotkan saja. Mengapa harus ada sekolah di dunia ini? Apa gunanya aku mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menggunung itu? Toh juga tak penting. Lalu guru-guru di sini juga membosankan, semua bikin aku mengantuk! Aku capek dengan sekolah. Lebih baik aku tidur di rumah dari pagi sampai pagi lagi daripada harus menghabiskan uang dan tenagaku untuk pergi ke sekolah. Untuk apa sebenarnya sekolah ini haah? Yang ada hanyalah membuatku _stress_ saja. Aku lebih memilih untuk bermain PS sepuasnya daripada mendengarkan guru berceramah omong kosong seharian. Ya, apalagi dengan guru matematika! Mengapa masalah sekecil apapun harus menggunakan rumus dan blablabla itu? Haaah aku benci sekolah. Aku benci sekolah!

"Oi, Nakajima-kun. Lagi-lagi kamu membolos. Apa kau tidak malu dengan teman-temanmu? Apa kau tak punya rasa malu dengan orang tuamu?" ceramah Takada-_sensei_ yang selalu mendapatiku saat aku sedang bolos.

"Ngapain? Toh juga tak ada yang peduli. Lagipula orangtuaku juga tak ada lagi yang peduli denganku. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Ngapain aku capek-capek memikirkan mereka? Cih…" kulihat guru itu mulai geleng-geleng kepala. Biarkan saja, memang benar apa yang kukatakan. Orangtuaku telah bercerai saat aku kelas 6 SD. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sudah tak peduli denganku. Jadi, buat apa aku peduli dengan mereka lagi?

Saat aku sadar aku sedang diangkat oleh Murakawa-_sensei_.

"Iia! Turunkan aku!" teriakku sambil meronta-ronta.

"Diamlah anak cengeng. Dan sebaiknya kau berhenti lah untuk membolos."

Ahh, aku benci kalau sudah begini. Seperti biasa si guru cerewet itu meminta Murakawa-_sensei_ untuk menarikku ke kelas. Ya, Murakawa-_sensei_ dulunya adalah mantan seorang binaraga, jadi maklum saja. Baginya aku hanyalah kapuk. Jadi tak heran dia bisa mengangkatku dengan mudah, bahkan hanya dengan satu tangannya. Teman-teman yang melihatku serentak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Errgghh, aku benar-benar benci dengan ini.

Sesampainya di kelas aku pun berlari menuju bangkuku dan tidur di sana. Huuh, aku tak peduli mereka mau menertawakanku, mau mengejekku, atau apapun itulah.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar ketukan pintu di ujung sana, si guru cerewet itu memberikan aba-aba untuk masuk ke kelas. Bagiku ini tak penting. Paling-paling si Makoto-_sensei_ yang ingin mengabsen seperti biasa.

"Sumimasen." Aku mendengar suara yang asing di sini. Ya, bukan suara si guru pengabsen itu. Melainkan suara seorang… perempuan? Walaupun begitu, telingaku ini sangat tajam. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalau itu adalah suara perempuan.

"Ahh, silahkan masuk." Jawab Takada-_sensei_.

Serentak kelas pun yang tadinya gemuruh kini berhenti menjadi hening. Aku pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apa? Siapa itu? Dengan malas aku pun mencoba untuk mengintip di balik tanganku yang kupakai untuk menopang kepalaku, yah seperti orang yang sedang tidur di atas meja. Aku melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil tengah berdiri di depan sana dengan malu. Tampaknya dia adalah seorang murid baru. Huh, ngapain aku peduli? Masa bodoh.

"Perkenalkan… nama saya… a… Arika… Tanaka Arika desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Kata murid itu dengan sedikit gugup.

"Baiklah, Tanaka-san, kau bisa duduk di samping Nakajima-san di belakang sana. Dan hey Nakajima-san, lagi-lagi kau tidur di kelas." Aku pun tak menghiraukan dia ngomong apa.

"Haah… yasudahlah. Kau boleh duduk Tanaka-san." Kata Takada-_sensei_.

"H… Hai…" jawab gadis itu dengan malu-malu.

Haaah… aku ngantuk. Kapan waktunya pulang? Aku sudah malas di sini.

ᴥ

Akhirnya bel tanda waktunya pulang berbunyi juga. Aku sangat lelah dan bosan dengan hari ini. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan bermain dengan _play station_ku seperti biasa.

"Hmmm… ano…" kudengar suara dari belakangku, serentak aku pun terkejut dan menoleh dengan malas.

"Doushita no?" jawabku ketus. Saat aku sadar ternyata dia adalah murid baru yang duduk di sampingku. Kulihat dia tersenyum. _Kawaii na…_ _iie, yabai yabai!_ Kulihat ke arah sekeliling, sudah tak ada seorang pun di kelas. Hanya tinggal aku dan… dia…

"Nakajima-kun, daisuki dayo." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Heeeeee? NANI? Dia… dia… menyukaiku?

"He? Uso janai yo. Lagi pula aku belum mengenal—"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha untuk merubahmu." Omonganku terputus. Tunggu, dia sudah mengenalku? Sejak kapan? Darimana?

"Merubahku?"

"Ya. Kudengar banyak keluhan dari guru-guru dan bahkan teman sekelasmu sendiri." Cih, lagi-lagi soal kelakuanku. Tak penting, buang-buang waktu saja.

"Tch… sebaiknya kau tak usah buang-buang waktu untuk hal yang tak berguna. Lagipula orang sepertimu bisa merubahku? Hahaha." Aku hanya bisa tertawa geli memikirkannya.

"Ya. Aku pasti bisa. Ganbarimasu!" cih, optimis sekali dia.

"Huh, memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" kulihat dia hanya tersenyum dan menaruh satu jarinya di atas bibirnya.

"Hi…mi…tsu… jaa, mataashita." Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Orang yang aneh, baru kali ini aku melihat yang seperti itu. Haah, sudah sudah, daripada aku hanya bengong di sini lebih baik aku pulang secepatnya.

ᴥ

Sesampainya di rumah seperti biasa aku pun menaruh tasku di atas sofa dan menyalakan TV dan memasukkan CD ke dalam _play station_ku. Aku pun mulai bermain sepuasnya. Saat sedang asik bermain perutku berbunyi. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan alarm kelaparan. Aku pun beranjak menuju dapur dan langsung mengarah ke kulkas. Kubuka kulkas dan yang kudapati hanyalah susu yang hanya sepertiga botol, lalu _sashimi_ yang sudah tak layak untuk di makan. Haah, kurasa aku harus keluar sebentar untuk mencari makanan.

Aku pun akhirnya pergi berbelanja di toko yang lumayan dekat dari rumahku. Saat sampai di toko tersebut aku pun langsung beranjak menuju tempat di mana makanan-makanan berada. Aku mengambil tiga buah mie instan dan dua botol susu yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Aku pun langsung membayarnya dan langsung pulang.

Saat aku pulang aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Kucoba untuk melirik sekitar, namun tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku. Anehnya, dia terus mengikutiku. Siapa? Apa maunya? Mengapa ia mengejarku? Dengan terburu-buru akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku. Dengan segera aku mengunci pintuku dan berlari ke arah jendela. Kuintip sedikit dari dalam, namun aku tak melihat siapa-siapa. Haah, mungkin aku terlalu ngantuk. Yasudahlah…

ᴥ

Huahhmm, aku sangat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Aku pun masih terbaring malas di kasurku. Namun aku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Arrgghh, berisik sekali di luar sana. Siapa yang berada di luar sana teriak-teriak memanggil namaku dipagi-pagi buta begini? Dengan malas aku beranjak keluar dari kamar dan membuka pintu.

"Rrrgghh… ada apa sih?" tanyaku malas.

"Ohayou, Nakajima-san. Hey, apa kau tidak bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah?" jawabnya dengan suaranya yang penuh keceriaan itu.

"Haah… kau lagi. Apa maumu? Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tau rumahku?" tanyaku heran.

"Hahaha… himitsu. Cepatlah ganti pakaianmu dan berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku."

"Huh… aku tak mau ke sekolah, pergi saja kau sendi—" belum sempat kuakhiri omonganku tiba-tiba aku sudah ditendang oleh… dia?

"Urusee… cepatlah atau kutendang lagi." Jawabnya dengan sedikit marah.

"Ittai… untung kau cewek, kalau kau cowok mungkin aku sudah mengajakmu berantam di sini."

"Huh, siapa takut. Cepatlah! Sedikit lagi bel masuk!" baru kali ini aku melihat gadis seperti ini. Biasanya mereka bakalan berkelakuan seperti layaknya seorang putri, tapi kali ini… dia seperti… macan…

Akhirnya kami pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan dia sibuk menceritakan banyak hal, seperti dia sedang ceramah sendiri. Benar-benar berisik. Itulah mengapa aku malas bergaul dengan semua orang terutama cewek. Mereka sangat cerewet!

"Yokatta, kita sampai sebelum bel." Katanya tiba-tiba. Aku pun hanya terdiam dan berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriaknya di belakang sana. Huh, jangan mengikutiku. Semua orang melihat ke arah sini. Aku benci dengan pemandangan ini. Kupercepat lagi langkahku. Akhirnya aku sampai di kelas lebih cepat. Saat kubuka pintu kelas semua mata langsung tertuju padaku. Mereka menatapku dengan penuh keheranan. Huh, kubiarkan saja. Aku pun langsung menuju bangkuku yang ada di belakang sana.

"Tumben kau masuk pagi, Yuto. Biasanya kau suka terlambat dan diceramahi oleh Takada-sensei. Hahaha." Cih, memangnya kenapa kalau aku cepat? Lagipula aku terpaksa karena gadis cerewet itu.

"Nakajima-san… kau tega sekali meninggalkanku." Kata Arika. Huuh bodoh amat. Aku tak peduli.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Ucap Takada-_sensei_ yang mulai memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Jawab para murid.

Takada-_sensei_ langsung mengabsen kami dan kelas pun berjalan normal. Seperti biasa aku selalu mengantuk, jadi lebih baik aku tidur di kelas karena belajar adalah hal yang paling membosankan di dunia ini.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Nakajima Hikari **

**Title : Love 3 After the End**

**Type : Multichapter**

**Story Language : Indonesia, little bit Japanese**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Story chara : Nakajima Yuto, Tanaka Arika, and other supported cast**

**Pov : Nakajima Yuto**

**Disclaimer : Just hope you enjoy it ;D**

**—Synopsis—**

Seorang siswa SMP yang terkenal reputasinya sangat buruk di sekolah. Para guru sangat prihatin dengannya. Namun tak begitu lama sikapnya berubah. Saat dia menyadari bahwa ia telah menyukai seorang gadis. Kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan bahwa gadis tersebut sebenarnya sudah meninggal?

**_PART 2. DREAMER, MISSING TIME_**

_Atsui ne…_ hari ini jauh lebih panas dari kemarin-kemarin. Sekarang aku sedang berada di atap sekolah sambil berbaring menatap langit. Tak terasa sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak aku mengenal gadis itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tanaka Arika. Si gadis cerewet yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun aku berada. Sekarang aku sedang bebas darinya. Haah, aku benar-benar ingin sendiri dan hoaahhmm… aah aku ingin tidur. _Oyasumi…_

_Arika…_

Arika?

_Arika…_

Lagi-lagi ada yang memanggil namanya. Siapa? Siapa di sana? Apa maunya?

Tiba-tiba aku pun terbangun. Ahh, ternyata hanya mimpi. Tapi… mengapa ia memanggil nama Arika? Aneh…

Kulihat langit sudah mulai gelap, sepertinya aku benar-benar tertidur pulas. Tapi, tumben hari ini Takada-_sensei_ tak mencariku. Haah yasudahlah. Sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum hari mulai gelap. Aku pun beranjak turun dari atap. Saat aku sampai di bawah ternyata ada seseorang yang sudah menungguku di sana. Siapa? Kudekati dengan pelan dan mencoba melihat siapa yang berdiri di bawah tangga sana.

"Konnichiwa. Tidurmu pulas sekali ya?" ucap suara itu dengan pelan.

"Ahh ternyata kau lagi. Mengapa kau masih di sini? Tunggu, apa kau mengintipku saat aku tidur ta—"

"Ya. Wajahmu saat tidur lucu juga hahaha. Yosh, ayo kita pulang." Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku dengan heran. Kami pun meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

"Ne, Arika-san." Ucapku pelan.

"Hmm, nani? Jawabnya.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya padamu? Aku menyukaimu dan akan merubahmu."

"Tapi, kenapa… kau menyukaiku? Padahal kita belum kenal lama."

"Sudah pernah kukatakan bukan? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama."

"Aku tak mengerti, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu sekalipun." Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum dan berlari ke depanku.

"Dakara… kore wa himitsu." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan gaya khasnya itu. Entah mengapa aku mulai tertarik dengannya. Hey hey, tidak tidak. Tidak boleh! Aku benci dengan cewek! Tapi… entah mengapa jika aku bersamanya suasana menjadi hangat.

Sesampainya di rumah seperti biasa aku langsung menggeletak tasku dan menyalakan televisi. Aku pun beranjak menuju dapur untuk mencari beberapa makanan yang bisa kumakan, seperti biasa, aku suka kelaparan sehabis pulang sekolah. Di kulkas hanya ada lima butir _onigiri_ dan setengah botol susu. Ya sudahlah, ini memang nasibku. Aku pun mengambil makanan tersebut dan duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, saatnya aku tidur. Ya, meskipun aku terkenal brandal di sekolah, tapi kebiasaanku dari dulu adalah disiplin di rumah. Aku pun beranjak menuju kamarku dan tidur dengan pulas.

_"Arika…"_

Siapa?

_"Arika…"_

Siapa di sana? Lagi-lagi dia memanggil nama Arika.

_"Kakak… ayo kita main lagi."_

Sekarang aku mendengar suara anak kecil, dan sepertinya aku tau sesuatu.

_"Gomenne. Aku tak bisa. Besok aku harus ke sekolah, kita main besok lagi ya?"_

_"Iie! Aku tidak mau! Jangan tinggalin aku kak…"_

_"Gomenne, aku janji akan menemuimu lagi di sini besok oke?"_

_"Janji?"_

_"Ya, aku janji. Jaa, mataashita ne…"_

Aku pun serentak terbangun. Apa itu tadi? Siapa itu? Tapi tampak sekilas aku mengenali mereka. Mengapa mimpi seperti itu muncul tiba-tiba? Arrgghh, sudahlah aku masih mengantuk. Lebih baik aku tidur lagi.

ᴥ

Esok paginya seperti biasa Arika datang menjemputku. Haah, kadang aku merasa malu sendiri, seharusnya aku yang menjemput seorang cewek, tapi mengapa ia yang malah menjemputku? Akhirnya kami pun berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Kegiatan di sekolah pun berjalan seperti biasa, hari ini ada pelajaran penjas, jadi kami harus berenang sejauh 100 meter secepatnya. Aku pun menunggu giliran, kali ini giliran si Arika yang berenang. Sugoi! Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang cewek bisa berenang 100 meter hanya dengan waktu 15 detik!

"Sekarang giliranmu." Aku pun tersentak saat tiba-tiba Arika sudah di depanku.

"Ya, aku tau. Dan aku akan membuktikan aku lebih hebat darimu." Jawabku. Kulihat dia hanya tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Baiklah, buktikan kalau memang kau bisa. Jika kau menang aku akan menraktirmu, jika kau kalah aku yang akan ditraktir. Hahaha." Ucapnya sambil masih tertawa geli sendiri.

Ya ya, terserah dia mau berkata apa. Namaku pun akhirnya di panggil dan aku bersiap-siap di pinggir kolam. Ketika peluit berbunyi kami pun mulai berenang. Sudah lama semenjak terakhir aku berenang. Kira-kira sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Ahh, aku sangat merindukan masa-masa saat aku berenang. Kulihat teman-temanku masih mengejar dari belakang, kurasa aku paling tercepat. Aku pun sampai pada garis _finish_ duluan. Saat aku melihat waktu yang kutempuh, kudapati aku menempuhnya dalam waktu 10 detik! Ternyata bakat terpendamku masih ada. Hahaha…

"Omedetou." Ucap seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di depanku. Aku pun menangkat kepalaku dan melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Haha, sudah kubuktikan bukan? Aku lebih jago darimu." Dia hanya tertawa.

"Ya, kau memang lebih hebat dariku. Sepertinya aku malas untuk menraktirmu. Hahaha."

"Hey, janji adalah janji. Harus ditepati." Ucapku sedikit kesal.

"Haha, dasar anak kecil. Baik-baik, aku akan menraktirmu. Tenang saja. Jangan menangis hanya karena tidak kutraktir. Hahaha." Huh, cewek ini.

Sepulang sekolah kami pun menuju kedai makanan yang ada di taman kota. Kudengar kedai ini cukup ramai dikunjungi karena masakannya yang terkenal khas dan enak. Ah, aku semakin tak sabar saja. Perutku sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Ya, sehabis berenang memang seperti biasa aku suka lapar.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Arika.

"Apa pun boleh?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ya, kan aku sudah berjanji. Sudahlah pilih saja." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan akhirnya aku pun memesan makanan kesukaanku, lalu Arika pun juga memesan makanannya.

Di dalam kedai tersebut kami tak terlalu banyak bicara. Ya, mungkin karena kami asik menyantap makanan yang ada. Betul apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, makanan di sini sangatlah enak! Aku sudah beberapa kali memesan makanan yang sama di berbagai tempat, tetapi ini lebih enak dari semuanya! Ahh, aku benar-benar terhanyut dengan rasanya. Benar-benar enak…

"Apa kau menikmatinya?" tanya Arika tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Jujur saja baru kali ini aku merasakan makanan enak lebih dari yang pernah kucoba sebelum-sebelumnya. Ahh, yokatta ne, aku cukup berterima kasih padamu."

"Ara ara… lagipula aku sudah berjanji bukan? Jadi hal seperti ini biasa saja."

"Ya. Demo, arigatou ne Arika-san. Tanoshii katta desu."

"Hmm… Hai." Kami pun kembali menyantap makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan kami pun keluar dan berkeliling di sekitar taman kota. Udara sangat sejuk sore ini. Banyak orang berkeliaran di sini. Ada yang berkeliling sambil naik sepeda, ada juga yang berolahraga seperti _jogging_ dan sebagainya. Ada pula yang duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku atau bersama seorang pacar.

"Ne, Yuto-san." Ucap Arika tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm?"

"Ayo kita ke sana." Sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di bawah pohon. Aku pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi tersebut.

Kami pun akhirnya duduk di kursi tersebut sambil memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Di depan kami terdapat kolam ikan yang airnya sangat jernih sampai-sampai ikan-ikan yang terdapat di kolam dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Saat aku melihat sekeliling, banyak orang melihat ke arah kami. Aku pun jadi merasa canggung, ahh apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Uhmm… ano… aku pergi beli minuman dulu di sana. Kau tunggu saja di sini." Kataku pelan.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya." Aku pun mengangguk dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju mesin minuman ringan yang ada di seberang sana.

Sudah lama aku tak mengunjungi tempat ini. Mungkin terakhir kali aku ke sini sekitar setahun yang lalu. Ya, waktu itu aku dipaksa untuk ke sini. Padahal aku sudah berjanji tak akan menemui tempat ini lagi, tempat ini selalu mengingatkanku pada kejadian waktu itu. Ya, sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat aku kira-kira masih berumur 3 tahun. Sudah sudah, sebaiknya aku tak melamun di sini. Arika sedang menungguku di sana. Sebaiknya aku cepat kembali.

Saat aku kembali ke bangku di bawah pohon tersebut aku tak melihat sosok Arika lagi. Kemana perginya Arika? Kulihat sekitar namun tak ada. Apa dia pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar? Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menebak-nebak dan menunggu. Baiklah, kurasa menunggu sedikit tak masalah.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, namun dia tak muncul-muncul juga. Kemana perginya sih si Arika? Aku pun mulai panik dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari-cari ke sekitar taman. Hari sudah semakin sore, langit sudah mulai gelap, namun aku masih belum menemukan sosok yang kucari. Dasar Arika. Aku pun bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang sekitar, namun hasilnya juga nihil, tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Aku mulai tak tenang. Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? Toh juga untuk apa aku mencari-carinya tadi? Bikin capek saja.

Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku jadi semakin heran dengan perginya si Arika. Mengapa ia tak bilang apa-apa padaku? Padahal tadi ia menyuruhku untuk tak berlama-lama. Lihat saja besok, begitu aku menemuimu di sekolah dia akan jadi santapanku. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu rumahku, anehnya lampu-lampu rumah sudah menyala. Ada apa ini? Kubuka pintu perlahan sambil mengintip apakah ada seseorang di dalam?

"Jaa, jadi kau sudah pulang? Dari mana saja kau?" tanya okaa-chan yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagipula mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Bukan urusanku? Nak, kapan kau akan berubah? Tadi aku ditelpon oleh guru-gurumu lagi, kau masih saja membuat masalah di sekolah. Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Yang mau kulakukan? Aku hanya ingin tidur. Puas?" aku pun berlari menuju kamarku dan mengunci pintunya.

"Yuto! Yuto! Buka pintunya! Ibu ingin bicara! Yuto!" kudengar okaa-chan berteriak dari luar sana sambil menggetuk-ngetuk pintuku. Berisik sekali orang itu. Aku pun akhirnya mengambil _headphone_ku dan mendengarkan musik sekeras-kerasnya.

ᴥ

Pagi hari pun akhirnya datang. Aku benar-benar lelah karena semalaman aku tak bisa tidur. Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama muncul. Lama-lama aku lelah dengan ini. Aku pun semakin tak sabaran untuk berangkat ke sekolah dan menemui Arika. Aku ingin menanyakan kemana saja dia kemarin? Dia benar-benar sudah membuat tidurku tidak tenang semalaman.

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan bergegas untuk ke sekolah. Saat aku keluar dari kamar aku terkejut. Kulihat okaa-chan tengah berbaring di depan pintuku. Dasar okaa-chan, merepotkan saja. Aku pun mengangkatnya menuju sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Aku pun akhirnya berangkat.

Sesampainya di sekolah aku pun langsung bergegas menuju kelas. Aku pun akhirnya sampai di depan kelasku. Kubuka pintu dan mataku langsung tertuju pada dua bangku kosong yang ada di belakang kelas. Kulihat bangku Arika juga masih kosong, mungkin ia belum datang.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi dan dia masih juga belum datang. Heran, kalaupun ia telat pasti dia akan mengabariku atau apalah. Kulihat Takada-_sensei_ mulai memasuki ruangan kelas dan segera mengabsen kami. Saat tiba nama Arika, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar sana.

"Gomenne. Saya terlambat." Kata seorang lagi yang suaranya tak asing di telingaku. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Arika. _Sensei_ pun membiarkannya masuk dan ia langsung menuju mejanya.

"Dari mana saja kau hah? Apa maksudmu kema—?"

"Gomenne Yuto-san. Aku ada urusan mendadak jadi kutinggal kau."

Aku pun hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala karena saat aku akan memulai berbicara dia seperti sedang mengatur nafasnya. Tampaknya ia berlari menuju kelas. Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kubiarkan dulu saja dia.

_to be continued..._


End file.
